


Shark Week

by Trans_Nerd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Menstruation, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Trans Aoba, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's been acting strangely lately. A very naive Mikado is worried for his transgender boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first AO3 fanfic! It's very nice to be here, everyone! <3 
> 
> In this story, Aoba is a transgender boy. He is already out of the closet to Mikado in this fic. 
> 
> I would absolutely love any feedback, so please R&R if you can! :)

Mikado wanted to consider himself an observant person. While he could be observant at times, however, even he could not doubt his own cluelessness when it came to Aoba.

The realization of his own cluelessness began one cool Sunday afternoon with his new boyfriend, Aoba. His relationship with the mischievous boy had had a rocky start, to say the very least, but both boys were willing to put aside first impressions for the sake of love.

“You’re hot, Aoba,” Mikado commented, looking worriedly into his eyes.

“Wow, you sure don’t like to beat around the bush, do you, sempai?” Aoba snickered. Mikado flinched.

“N-No, I meant your temperature!” Mikado stammered. “Your face is burning. It looks red. Are you OK?”

Aoba reached up to pat his cheeks, which were flushed pink despite the refreshing breeze. He shrugged.

“I mean, I guess I’m warm. I don’t know. I feel fine.”

Mikado’s cluelessness dragged into Monday. He was walking home with Aoba and Anri, listening to Aoba’s chatter with a vague smile on his face at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

Aoba suddenly stopped walking and talking and clutched his stomach with a strained look on his face. Anri was first to notice Aoba’s absence in their stroll, quickly turning around to see tears welling up in his eyes and hear his hisses of pain. Mikado ran to Aoba, worry etched onto his face.

“I’m fine,” Aoba assured his concerned partner before letting a high-pitched shriek escape his lips.

“We should bring you to Doctor Kishitani,” Anri said, concern obvious in her voice. Aoba shook his head and weakly chuckled.

“Thanks, but I’m fine,” Aoba assured her. “I’ll be okay. I think it’s over. I’m fine. Thanks.”

Mikado exchanged a worried glance with Anri, but the three continued walking, Mikado and Aoba hand in hand, and the stomachache episode was soon forgotten.

On Tuesday, Mikado seated himself beside Aoba during lunch. Aoba smiled and greeted him with a quick peck on the cheek, which was more than enough to make Mikado blush.

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better,” Mikado commented before popping a grape into his mouth. “You were in so much pain. I was really worried!”

Aoba took a bite of his fried chicken, then let out a very unglamorous burp. He pushed the empty plate away and started on his second plate of chicken tempura. Mikado’s jaw fell.

“A-Are you sure you can finish all of that?” Mikado asked before he could stop himself. Aoba frowned.

“N-Not th-that there’s anything wrong with eating lots of f-fried chicken! I just, oh, I’m so sorry-”

“I forgot to eat breakfast, and I’m feeling lazy, so I don’t want to cook dinner tonight,” Aoba lied too smoothly for Mikado to see through. “I know it’s unhealthy to eat it all at once, but oh well.”

“Oh, okay,” answered a naïve Mikado. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with wanting a little more every once in a while, right?”

“Exactly!” Aoba answered happily before taking another bite.

“So, does that mean I could maybe have some of your-”

“Absolutely not,” Aoba snapped. “Buy your own.”

Aoba’s strange behaviors were rather worrisome, but by Wednesday Mikado was browsing the Dollars website after school like usual, blissfully forgetful of his boyfriend.

That is, until his phone buzzed.

Mikado typed in his password and was greeted by a bright red “1” on his messages icon. After a moment’s hesitation- usually, nobody texted him unless it was an emergency- he tapped it.

The noise that left the boy’s mouth could be most closely described as a screaming banshee. Mikado immediately dropped his phone in shock, and his fingers twitched like he had touched something he shouldn’t have.

There, on the bright, flashing screen of Mikado’s phone, was a picture of Aoba completely nude. Aoba seemed to be taking the photo with one hand, because his other hand was covering his…

Mikado scrambled to collect his thoughts. What should he do? Should he reprimand Aoba for carelessly exposing his body, especially since he’s _way_ too young to be taking naked photos of himself? Should he make a witty comment and try to laugh it off to change the mood? Should he forget he ever saw it and delete it immediately? Should he… should he _send one back?_

Before Mikado could react, his phone buzzed again. He cautiously peeked at it, not daring to touch it.

It was a message from Aoba that read, “Like what you see?” with a water droplet emoji. Mikado didn’t need to Google what was meant by that emoji.

“Please don’t take pictures like that! It’s unsafe!” Mikado typed quickly, then sent it before he could change his mind. He sighed. Aoba needed to be more careful than that. Sending nudes was too risky.

Aoba’s reply of “Aww, you’re no fun” with a frowning emoji arrived less than thirty seconds later. Mikado sighed in both frustration and relief. Well, at least that matter was taken care of.

Thursday came and went mostly uneventfully, as most Thursdays usually do. It wasn’t a very exciting day for Mikado since Aoba wasn’t his usual bubbly self. In fact, Aoba was so lethargic that, during lunch, when he rested his head against Mikado’s shoulder, he quickly fell asleep there.

Mikado found it cute, but he didn’t stop to smile at his boyfriend who now had dribble slipping onto his shirt. Mikado cringed at the dampness.

“Hey, Aoba, did you get enough sleep last night?” Mikado asked, gently nudging the boy awake. He chuckled as Aoba awoke and blinked tiredly.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m sorry for falling asleep on you,” Aoba hastily apologized. Mikado hid his concern behind a smile and worried for the remainder of the day.

Finally, it was Friday. Mikado loved Fridays. He loved seeing his friends at school, too, but Mikado believed that there was truly no better way to unwind from a tiresome week of school than by spending quality bonding time with his laptop.

Mikado leisurely walked home from school hand in hand with Aoba. They walked on the sidewalk in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company and savoring the moment while they could.

It was a good thing they savored the moment, too, because Aoba quickly broke down in tears and let go of Mikado’s hand. Mikado gulped.

“What’s wrong?” Mikado asked. Aoba ran to a bench as quickly as he could to avoid the dizziness that always accompanied crying. Mikado followed him by his heels.

“Aoba, is something the matter? Do you want me to call someone?”

Aoba hiccupped and shook his head.

“I-I hate shark week,” Aoba spat, crossing his arms and looking away. He couldn’t meet Mikado in the eye.

Mikado sat beside Aoba and gently draped an arm around his shoulders to comfort him. He wasn’t sure what Aoba was talking about, but now was certainly not the time to ask. He assumed it had something to do with the Blue Squares, as all members wore a shark pattern on their masks.

Mikado’s excitement grew as he wondered if another gang war was brewing.

“Don’t touch me!” Aoba shouted, slapping his arm away and jolting him out of his thoughts. Mikado gasped.

“You didn’t need to slap me!” Mikado shouted back, cradling his arm. The slap had been sharp and quick, and Mikado surmised it would bruise.

Aoba sniffed. His sobs started all over again.

“I-I’m sorry,” Aoba stuttered, taking Mikado by surprise as he pulled him into an unexpected hug. Aoba’s body shook against Mikado.

“Aoba,” Mikado started. “I’m kind of afraid to ask, but… Well, what’s shark week?”

Aoba ended the hug to look Mikado in the eye, and now, both boys wore equally confused expressions on their faces. Aoba’s face softened.

“Sempai, you seriously don’t know what shark week is?”

Mikado rose an eyebrow.

“I mean, should I?” he asked tentatively. Aoba’s eyes crinkled.

Aoba was smiling.

“A shark week is a period,” Aoba explained through fits of giggles. “I’m- I’m menstruating, Mikado. I’m on my period.”

Mikado opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Aoba was now in hysterics at Mikado’s naïveté, snorting and snickering at the precious look on his sempai’s- hell, his _boyfriend’s_ \- face.

Then, everything clicked for Mikado. The fever, the cramps, the appetite, the lust, the fatigue, the mood swings… It all made sense now.

“Oh.”

That was all Mikado could think of to say.

Aoba smiled and planted a chaste kiss on Mikado’s cheek. Mikado blushed, always overwhelmed by any PDA his boyfriend decided to give to him.

Though he was, of course, appreciative.

“Aoba, can I do anything to make your… erm… _shark week_ a little more bearable?” Mikado asked, smiling once again as Aoba clung to him. Aoba grinned and cuddled up to Mikado on the public bench, sending the older boy blushing once again.

“I wouldn’t mind a back massage,” Aoba said with a playful smile. “My chest binder is killing me here.”

Mikado gently rubbed his boyfriend’s back with his hand, fingers trailing over the elastic of the undergarment and gently massaging the tense area below it. Aoba sighed in bliss.

“Consider it done! Let’s finish this at home so we’re not in public,” Mikado responded, then stood and offered Aoba his hand to stand up. Aoba quickly accepted, and the two boys eagerly headed off to Mikado’s place; one was eager for relief from his back pain, and the other was eager to see his boyfriend’s blissful smile again.

Bonding time with his laptop could wait.


End file.
